The use of network computing and storage has proliferated in recent years. The resources for network computing and storage are often provided by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers and storage drives to enable clients, including content providers, online merchants and the like, to host and execute a variety of applications and web services. Content providers and online merchants, who traditionally used on-site servers and storage equipment to host their websites and store and stream content to their customers, often forego on-site hosting and storage and turn to using the resources of the computing resource providers. The usage of network computing allows content providers and online merchants, among others, to efficiently and to adaptively satisfy their computing needs, whereby the computing and storage resources used by the content providers and online merchants are added or removed from a large pool provided by a computing resource provider as need and depending on their needs.
As the demand for network-based storage services such as archival storage services grows, however, implementing systems increasingly necessitate the migration of data from one subsystem to another to accommodate the increasing demand, to most efficiently service storage requests, and decrease the cost of storing data. In many instances, migration requires not only a copy of data from a source data store to a target data store, but also a deletion of the data from the first data store. As the asynchronicity of distributed storage systems increases, execution of deletion of the data from the first data store prior to verifiably copying the data to the second data store is becoming increasingly problematic.